


Sinking Into Deviancy

by KanoKitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Confusion, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoKitty/pseuds/KanoKitty
Summary: You are an android that is new to the Detroit Police Department. While you are new, you are introduced to Lieutenant Hank Anderson after his last partner, Connor, went missing.You are now assigned a new mission, to replace Connor at the DPD. You hunt androids that have went deviant.Even though your partner Hank doesn't seem to care about the situation at hand, you put all the time you have to the mission.You are hunting the leader Deviant, Markus Manfred. But once you find him, your found in an unexpected turn of events. Who's path do you choose to follow? Do you follow the Deviant, Markus?Or do you follow the ex-cop, Connor?
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Sinking Into Deviancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at a Connor/Markus fan fiction, so please hear me out... It's also my first time writing in second P.O.V... So don't hate on me for that either, even though it may be crappy...  
> I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on!

The day is a sunny one, people walking past you chatting among each other about a selection of things. Pigeons fly above you, as the taxi cars drive by behind you. You stand in front of the Detroit Police Station, with your mission flashing before your eyes. 

[F I N D L I E U T E N A N T A N D E R S O N]

You blink it away before taking the steps up and into the building. It’s busy. People are rushing by, while phones ring and others sit on the far chairs waiting to be talked to by the police. You scan the area, before heading towards the receptionist, you stand tall, and wait to be served. 

You’ve recently been given a new mission, coming from when you first started up. Registering everything, including your name before you were assigned the mission at hand.   
You’ve learned that you will be replacing an android that went missing. His partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson noticed the androids disappearance but didn’t pay any attention to it.   
But now you have been assigned to him in replacement to get to the bottom of the Deviant cases that have been happening. 

The android looks at you with lifeless eyes, but a smile plastered on her face. Just how it should.   
“Hello, how can I help you today?”   
“I’m here to look for Lieutenant Anderson. I am the replacement for the android that had gone missing.”   
She paused for a moment. Her LED light flashing yellow then back to blue. She nodded as she gestured towards the see through doors.   
“His office is right in there, around the corner.” You nodded to her before heading straight through the doors. You stopped in your tracks and scanned the area. Police officers sat at their desks, working away at whatever cases they were currently assigned to. You started into the small cubicles, scanning all the name tags before you reached Lieutenant Anderson.   
Hank sat there at his desk, looking over the files of the deviant cases he’s been assigned. A half empty cup of coffee sat on the edge, while a box of donuts were half eaten.   
You approached and stood beside his desk, hands to your sides as you looked down to the older man. Hank gave a glance up to you, before he let go a heavy sigh.   
“Fuckin’ hell, they sent another damn robot?” He leaned back in his chair, looking at you with disbelief.   
“I am simply just a replacement for the android that went missing, Lieutenant.”   
“God, you talk like him too. Just sit down, and shut up.” He grumbled as he got back to his work.   
You scanned the area before finding yourself seated in the desk right across from Hanks. Getting to work, you examined all the deviant cases that Hank was assigned to.   
The both of you sat in silence, while the sounds of the station surrounded you both.   
Sooner or later, Hank got a lead. Both of you stood up in response and all Hank could do was groan. You followed closely behind him as he left the police station and got to his car.   
“Will you listen to what I tell you to do, or will you rebel just like he did?” He grumbled.   
“Depends on what you tell me to do, Lieutenant.” Groaning, Hank just gestured to the other car door.   
“Get in.”   
You nodded and walked around the car, before getting yourself seated in the passenger's side. You do up your seat belt before looking to Hank.   
He gets in and does his own seat belt up before he starts the car. Your audio processor is shocked with the loud music Hank plays in his car, before it slowly gets used to the loudness.   
You slowly look forward as Hank drives to the new destination.


End file.
